A Week of Love
by narukietyam
Summary: Mai and Naru are classmates and they have a whole week to enjoy themselves.what could happen?hmm read! I used Naru this time yay! Naru x Mai.
1. Chapter 1

A Week of Love

(A/N:yay! This story is actually based on my schedule on our last festival week (actually it's the feast of our patron saint (T/N: I'm studying in a catholic school) but I made it as Mai's and Naru's her classmate and stuff so please read!

1st day.

Last Day of Regular Class Day.

"Ohayo, minna!"

We rushed to our seats as Madoka-sensei cheerfully entered the classroom. Sensei is our cheerful and outgoing homeroom teacher. She has brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. She teaches Chemistry and enjoys mocking her students and always pair students who are potential lovers.

"Before the break I'll give your last seat plan for this year!" She said cheerfully.

"Again? It's the nth time this year sensei!" The class reacted and shifted nervously.

"Dont worry it's not the couple pairing, I'll pair you with your friends!" Murmurs started to grow and everybody brightened at the thought.

"Let's start! Asakura Rikuo will sit with Sato Keitaro." Rikuo and Keitaro high fived as they sat together in the front row.

"Hoshino Airi with Ichitaka Sachiko, Shirayuki Maya with Matsudaira Rei, Hara Masako with Brown John, Ogasawara Shiori with Harada Sakura ...blah..blah..blah.." I got bored listening and watching their reactions but still, I'm nervous, Sa-chan is with Airi-chan,Maya-chan is with Rei-chan. Who is supposed to be my seat mate?

"Taniyama Mai will be sitting with Shibuya Kazuya."

"Shibuya Kazuya?" the class asked in unison.

"Oliver Davis , who else? I just used his japanese name."

I looked at Naru who seemed to be irritated by the use of his name. We went to the back seat and asked in unison.

"But we aren't friends." The class laughed and Madoka-sensei grinned.

"And why did you use that name?" Naru asked.

"Oh you're not friends huh" Everybody laughed since everybody knew that we've been classmates since elementary and we live one street away from each other, so basically, yes we're friends.

"About the name, I know you'll complain about the seat plan so when you are Shibuya Kazuya then you're next to Taniyama so you'll still end up together." Some of the guys whistle and the girls grinned and winked at me. I blushed so hard that they started to laugh. But what caught my attention is the growing evil aura of Hara Masako. Well I can't blame her, she's head over heels in love with Naru since in elementary days. And she seems to envy me being this close with Naru. Well I enjoyed seeing her like that anyway we've been rivals in every thing we did.(in which I always won). The piano recital during elementary, the drama play in middle school and now the highest position in the student council.

"So let's talk about the upcoming festival week. On Monday the attire is still school uniform we'll have a mass and the service awards, I'll be awarded a 5 years in service awards so remember to cheer for me huh?"

"Hai sensei!" everyone answered cheerfully. When they heard about the uniform part they made faces but when they heard about sensei's award everyone brightened up and grinned .'ah those guys must be planning something again.'

"And they'll be introducing the candidates for the student council. Good luck to our representatives Taniyama-san and Hara-san." everybody clapped their hands and looked at me but a very few looked at Masako.

"And for the assembly in the afternoon, here is the honor list. 7th Mitsukuni Miko, 6th Karino Yuri, 5th Matsudaira Rei, 4th Brown John, 3rd Hara Masako, 2nd Taniyama Mai and 1st SHIBUYA KAZUYA!" sensei emphasized the name of Naru and everybody laughed.

Sensei bid her farewell and we resumed to our regular classes, honestly I don't feel listening to class today so I sulked in myseat luckily I am seated at the Last row but I noticed Naru glaring at me.

"What?" I irritatedly asked.

"Did you forget? You are running for the position of the student council president, so their future student council president likes sulking during class huh?" he said. I got irritated and showed him what I've got. I recited again and again until everybody's staring at me with awe.

"So what about our top-ranked student huh?" I turned to him with sarcasm obvious in my voice. He recited and the next thing he did caught everybody's attention.

"Honestly sir, you've got it wrong you said 5 wives but it's actually 6." He sat down and everybody's looking at him with admiration but I was really pissed. 'not in my favorite subject no, not in history!'

-

We went home together. He teased me about what happened earlier I was really pissed but when we're in front of my condo I turned to Naru and waved

"Ne Naru let's enjoy the festival week together hmm?" He just simply smirked and turned his back on me.

Yay! Done! Sorry if they're out of character of what I just really wanted to post this no matter what. I rushed to finished this coz I want to enjoy my birthday celebration (rather Our- mine and my brother.) tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you want next for this story and please tell me if it's good or not. And sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. Thanks!

XD Narukietyam 14

And yes happy valentines day to everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Day

1st Day of the Festival Week

"Ringgggg!" I reached for my clock and turned that noisy thing off. I headed to the bathroom and took a shower then brushed my teeth. I went out of the bathroom and started to get dressed. I reached for my best ironed uniform I slip my skirt and flattened the pleats. I combed my waist-length brown hair and put it on a high ponytail and leave some bangs on. I decided to put a clear contact lens rather that the blue that I got used to it shows my real hazel-nut brown eyes. I did not bothered to cook my breakfast as I rushed out and lock the door and run out as fast as I could. I looked at the mirror at the elevator and smiled. I want to be presentable when I would be introduced later. When the elevator opened I walked out cheerfully and greeted the guard on duty. As I walked on the streets I saw Naru walking a few feet from me I ran and tiptoed to cover his eyes.

"Guess~~who's~~this~~!" I sang.

"Who else could it be, Idiot. Mai get off of me." he said coolly.

"Aww you're so boring!" We walked together and walked to the gymnasium. After the mass, Madoka-sensei was awarded with the 5 years in service award. When she went up on the stage everybody clapped and two of my guy classmates stood and lifted a tarpaulin with a picture of a sleeping Madoka-sensei! Everybody laughed and I saw Madoka-sensei blushed and went to the announcer and snatched the microphone.

"Asakura-san, Sato-san thats very nice of you." She grinned slyly.

"I'll give you a reward, please come to my office later" Madoka-sensei grinned and Rikuo-kun and Keitaro-kun (but I called him Kei-kun) slowly slipped out of the gymnasium to hide.

After the program we're given 3 hours free before the assembly. I pulled Naru out and looked at the different booths of each clubs. We also posted the banners for the election. After we finished posting the banners I bought some Ice cream but Naru refused to have some.

"Ne, why not?" I asked eagerly.

"Idiot." he simply said. Then suddenly I remembered something. _'oh that must be it.'_

"Oh come on!" I pulled him and we went to the music room.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh you're going to practice for the battle of the bands. I already called Kei-kun and Rikuo-kun." I answered cheerfully.

"Hmm acting as a responsible president huh?"

"He he."

Kei-kun and Rikuo-kun entered with Shiori-chan and Sakura-chan. Kei-kun is on drums, Rikuo-kun is on bass guitar, Shiori-chan is on the organ, Sakura-chan is on rhythm guitars and Naru-chan is on the lead guitar and the vocalist.

"So what are you doing here?"Naru turned to me.

"Me? I'll be your-Manager!" I grinned while lifting my index finger. Naru looked at me and started to practice.

-

We went back to the gym after their practice and went to the seat in front for the honors. It's a good thing that the assembly is held before the introduction of the candidates. We waited for our year level to be called and went up to the stage. After the assembly the candidates were introduced one by one. When it's already my turn I smiled and bowed. My classmates clapped their hands and cheered for me. Everything went well as I wished.

After the introduction we went to the canteen and took a late lunch. I don't feel like riding the rides today (A/N:yep we have rides like Ferris wheel, space rocket and such in our school) so I decided to stay at my favorite hide out: At the back of the high school building, there's a big sakura tree and a big rock under it. I usually sit on that big rock with my back leaning on the tree. I brought out the book Queen Elizabeth I of England. Suddenly I felt my eyelids getting heavy and I dropped my book and fell asleep.

- When I opened my eyes I saw a male figure sitting beside me. Then I realized it was Naru.

"Ne Naru, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"That's what I'm going to ask you idiot representative." he answered coolly. He seemed to be irritated. I looked at my pocket watch and panicked.

"Eh! 3:45! 15 minutes left!" I gathered my things and pulled Naru, we ran back to the lobby of the building and other students looked at us sheepishly. Thats when I realized that my hair is not yet fixed. 'Crap' I gave those students a hard glare that they lowered their eyes as we passed by. We hurried looking for our classmates to tell them to get the classroom now for the announcements of tomorrow's schedule. I've got a few the suddenly an idea came to me.

I snatched a megaphone from the commanding officers and inhaled.

ALL STUDENTS OF 2-A GO TO YOUR CLASSROOM NOW!" the officers were dumbfounded by what I did. I wink at them and said.

"Please vote for me. Taniyama Mai!" Then we rushed back to the classroom.

- When I opened the door of our classroom all eyes were on me. I heard a few saying 'That was cool' and such and we rushed back to our seats. Madoka-sensei cleared her throat and started announcing the schedule.

"In the morning you're free to ride the rides but remember to let the young ones first. And in the afternoon will be the battle of the bands, let's cheer for your classmates. Keitaro, Rikuo, Shiori, Sakura and Kazuya." everybody clapped.

"And last for the attire. P.E. Uniform!"

"Awww" the class got disappointed.

"Sensei, when will we wear civilian clothes?" one asked.

"SE~~C~~RET~~!" Madoka-sensei winked at us.

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed and put this story in their favorite story list. Anyway if you have any Idea about the story, please feel free to share it to me. Thanks! Anyway what songs do you want naru to sing? At least two songs. Maybe I wouldn't be able to update this week days. Maybe in the weekend coz we have a test this week.


	3. Chapter 3

A Week of Love Chapter 3

(A/N: sorry for the late update we just had our R.A.T. or regional achievement test or something like that which I actually don't care at all. Anyway if you wanted me to update sooner then please review and tell me so. Thanks.)

3rd Day

2nd day of the festival week part 1 (morning part)

- - - The night of the 2nd day

I turned off the set alarm on my alarm clock as I happily slumped off on my bed. I've wanted to do this for a long time now, to sleep for 12 or more hours and wake up in god knows when. I happily closed my eyes and drifted off to my much awaited peaceful sleep.

- The next day.

"Bang, bang" a knock on the door was heard.

"What the hell!" I looked at the clock on my bedside and groaned 'what the- 7 am!' Anyway I can go back to sleep after I opened that loud door, maybe it's the postman. I lazily opened the door , my mouth fell in the shape of a rounded 'o'

"Oh gods..Naru, what in earth are you doing here!" I screamed so loud that the people on the corridor looked at us bewildered so I pulled him inside the room.

"I figured as much, you're planning to go late to school." he simply stated.

"Of course! What else do you expect me to do? Go to school and watch those kids happily riding those rides which we weren't allowed to go yet!" I answered irritated.

He smirked."So you really wanted to ride those rides that badly." I went back to my bed and pulled the sheets to cover myself.

"So what exactly are you doing here? I asked.

"To make you come to school." He simply said.

"What? Why?" I snarled at him, no one should disturb me with this much awaited sleep.

"Wha-" He pulled my sheets and looked at me intently. I can't help but blush. I realized how persistent Naru can be, so that's it. I have no choice but to resign to his choice. I slowly got up and reached for the towel, I went inside the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Then suddenly an idea popped on my mind and I can't help smiling. 'I'll let him wait for me for an hour.' Then I happily took a refreshing bath. I took time doing every necessity that I needed to attend to, then I wore my P.E. Uniform, dried my hair and put it on a high ponytail and locked it with a big blue ribbon. Then I realized something, the contact lens was left on my side table. I shouted at Naru.

"Naru could you get my contacts on the side table. Thank you." Then and yet again a realization hit me. 'I've been reflecting on a lot of things today huh.' 'Oh CRAP!' I rushed out and opened the door and saw Naru a few feet away from me, he had this evil smirk etched on his face.

"You- saw?" I asked nervously, and then he nodded.

I didn't expected to see you keeping that picture of us during elementary." he teased.

"Of course I kept it, its the only time I saw you smile like that and I'm quite lucky to capture it with the camera." I smiled remembering what I did just to get that smile-slash-smirk from him. He seemed to be stunned by what I said but he quickly put his stoic mask back.

I went to the kitchen and started to cook egg and bacon good for both of us for breakfast. When I finished cooking I put it on the table and sit across Naru who is by now looking at me.

"What?" I suddenly felt insecure.

"Your eyes it's very disturbing" He said while digging up the breakfast I made.

"Hehe It's been a while since I used a clear contacts ne, what Naru it's beautiful right? Are you going to fall in love with me now?" I teased him and laughed out loud. But what amazed me is his answer.

"Well never know." He grinned.

Done! Sorry if it's quite lame. I really didn't know what to write I get so busy with school affairs that I almost forgot about my story sorry guys.. Come on guys give me some titles of songs that you think would suit Naru..

Me: Please review Naru: I'm out of character. Me: I don't care. I like you that way. *grinned* Mai: Yeah me too *blushes* Naru: o-okay *speechless* Me: What the hell? Naru and Mai: You're just jealous! Me:*gasp* how did you know? Naru: It's written all over your face. Mai: It reads.. 'Stop acting so sweet I'm getting jealous' Me:*surrenders* yeah how I wish I could be more like you*turns to mai* coz that guy is really like Naru *turns to Naru* Dense, cold, bitch, oh so smart, but not that rude though. Naru: Who's rude here huh? Me: See you next chapter *run!*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Next Chapter's up! enjoy. Naru might a little bit OC here but forgive me, I can't think of any other way to write it than like this. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!

Day 2  
2nd Day of the festival week part 2 (afternoon)

We went immediately to the music room and saw the other members waiting for us impatiently.

"Kazuya where have you been? Look at the time!" (A/n: yep only Mai referred Naru as naru well you see she invented that nickname short for narcissist quite obvious so 'duh' what am I doing here? Naru: Out now!)Naru just shrugged.

"I fetch the lost dog" He said making a sideway glance at me.

"Oh that was very thoughtful, thank you." I said sarcastic.

Rikuo-kun cut us off. He knew how childish I can get especially if I'm being teased.

"Really, how can we lose the most important member?" He said to himself. Naru positioned himself in front and counted 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3...

- - -

After the practice we had our early lunch and after that they went backstage to check on their equipments and as for me, I went with Rei-chan and Ai-chan in front of the gym as close as possible to the stage. Rei-chan will be cheering for Kei-kun and Ai-chan will cheer for rikuo-kun, and for me? I just want to watch. 'hmf you wanted to cheer for Naru' whispered my inner thoughts. 'since when did I have an inner thoughts?!'

Then the announcer announced the arrangement of the performances and Naru's band will be the last one to perform. The program started but I got easily bored, no one seemed to reach my expectations. Then after long boring hours here comes Naru's band. The three of us started to cheer then I saw Kei-kun and Rikuo-kun waved at Rei-chan and Ai-chan. The band really rocks with matching cool outfits Sakura-chan and Shiori-chan are both wearing short skirts, leg warmers and vest. Rikuo-kun and kei-kun are wearing skinny jeans and fashionable designer shirts and Naru is wearing a skinny jeans and a black shirt with a printed skull in front. Quite simple but enough to keep the cool attitude of Naru. Then I caught Naru's eyes looking at me and moved his lips a little forming a small smile. I smiled back at him. Then he counted1,2,3,1,2,3,4 then he sang.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you ( for you).  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you._

As years go by  
I race the clock for you  
But if you died right now,  
You know that I'd die too (I'd die too)

You remind me of the times  
when I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does.

we'll make the same mistakes.  
I'll take the fall for you.  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do.

Until the day I die. Naru continued singing looking to no one in particular.  
_ I'll spill my heart for you_ The song suits him very well.  
_ Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you._

Should I bite my tongue  
Till blood soaks my shirt.  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much.

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you.  
But still we'll say 'remember when'  
Just like we always do.  
Just like we always do.  
(A/N: let's leave the screamo part well you see it's kinda 'not so Naru' if I put it.)

Everybody was shouting (especially the fangirls) but immediately Naru started another song. Which I had no idea that they'd be singing today. He focused his attention on me 'oh good, what have I done?'

(A/N:well imagine it in naru style XD) _  
When I was younger I saw me daddy  
cry and curse at the wind  
Broke his own heart and I watched as  
He tried to reassemble it._

And my momma swore that she would never  
let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love as if it does not exist.

But darling you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

The song is quite out of his style, it's an acoustic piece but the meaning is rather-- I can't help but blush. Which I had no clue why! Naru glued his eyes on me and I stopped cheering (well most of the people do.) and listened to his song word by word. It somehow strucked me but I can't be full of myself. Maybe I can ask him later.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul.  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Keep a straight face.  
I've always lived like this.  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn  
to myself that I'm contented with loneliness.  
Because none of it was  
ever worth the risk._

That part saddened me. If this song really speaks of Naru then is he that lonely?

_ Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception. _

His stare passed through me like it's looking directly at my soul. I smiled at him and I can't believe what he did next-- he smiled back. It's the same smile in the picture. The smile that I've been longing to see for so long.

_ I've got a tight grip on reality  
but I can't let go  
of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning when you wake up.  
Leave with some kind of proof..  
it's not a dream_

His eyes showed a little tint of sadness, and then I slowly shook my head in response to the lyrics 'No I won't do that to you' and smiled. His eyes became normal again and he sang the last part of the song.  
_  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
I'm on my way to believing.  
I'm on my way to believing._

It's kinda obvious that in the end Naru's band won, so we went to a karaoke club and celebrates. We're really having fun when kei-kun suggested that we'll have to take turns singing. I listened, laughed (A/N:that's rudeXD) and cheered everyone as they started singing Rei-chan and Ai-chan is present too. And after the long wait, It's already my turn (tadaa!!) they cheered for me and suddenly i felt very nervous. As I looked at the songbook choosing what to sing I remembered what naru did earlier and I guess it's my turn to return the favor. I inhaled and looked at him.

_ I don't mean to run.  
But every time you come around  
I feel more alive, than ever.  
And I guess it's too much  
Maybe we're too young  
And I don't even know what's real  
But I know I never..._ I looked at him intently, his eyes widened a bit and I saw a smirk forming on his lips. I smiled back at him

_Wanted anything so bad.  
I've never wanted anyone so bad._

If I let you love me.  
Be the one adore  
Would you go all the way.  
Be the one I'm looking for.  
If I let you love me.(if I say)  
Be the one adore (It's O.K)  
Would you go all the way. (You can stay)  
Be the one I'm looking for.

He gave me this of-course-I'm-great aura and Naru smiled a bit. 'Naru's been smiling a lot today huh?' _  
Help me comeback down  
From high above the clouds  
You know I'm suffocating but I blame this town  
why do i deny  
The things that burn inside,  
deep down I'm barely breathing.  
But you just see a smile,  
and I don't wanna let this go.  
Really I just to know.  
If I let you love me.  
Be the one adore  
Would you go all the way.  
Be the one I'm looking for.  
If I let you love me.(if I say)  
Be the one adore (It's O.K)  
Would you go all the way. (You can stay)  
Be the one I'm looking for.  
If I let you love me.  
Be the one adore  
Would you go all the way.  
Be the one I'm looking for.  
If I let you love me.  
Be the one adore  
Would you go all the way.  
Be the one I'm looking for.  
If I let you love me.(if I say)  
See the one adored (It's O.K)  
Would you go all the way. (You can stay)  
Be the one I'm looking for._

The song ended and came to me and praised me. I saw Kei-kun and Rikuo-kun looked at each other and said.  
"We have a new band member! Mai would you join our band?" they grinned  
"Wha-- but I'm not that good." I looked at Naru for help but he just shrugged and nodded.  
"That would be nice, I'd love to play some love songs once in a while." Shiori-chan said.  
"o--okay" I said blushing. Imagine me and naru duet singing a love song 'duh so not our character' but I want to spend more time with him though.

-

we enjoyed the party and went home around 9 pm. Naru dropped me in front of my condo and I can't help but ask him.

"Ne, Naru that song earlier is-- t-that for m--me?" I nervously asked.  
"Hmm." he simply said  
"well then that song was for you too. Good night." I ran and went to my room as fast as I could. My face was so red and my heart was about to explode. This day is my best day so far. I happily slumped off and sleep.

Me:Phew sorry quite long.  
Naru:That story sucks.  
Mai:Naru that's rude!  
Me:I--i tried my best to make this story, I'm sorry if I'm not capable to meet your expectations. *looked down*  
Mai:*really angry* NARU!! How could you! you should be thankful that she exerts effort in making stories about us. NOW! Apologize!  
Naru:Why would I??  
Mai:You'll apologize or I'll kick your butt off!.  
Naru:*sweatdropped* I-- Sorry...  
Me:*recovered fast* Yay please review!!  
Hayley:Hi narukietyam.  
Me: Oh hayley! before I forgot I don't own Adore and The only exception. They're both written by Hayley from paramore and Until the day I die is owned br the story of the year.

Narukietyam14 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Day 3

Now would you guys forgive me? oh please! I'm sorry, I just lost the talent and the inspiration to write and even now I still think that I cannot write anymore the way I used to.

Mou! I'm all giddy inside! I can't believe that I'm up at this hour. I went to the bathroom and took a good bath, afterwards I went out and dried my hair and put on my contacts. I went to the closet looking for a...**PINK** dress! our teacher told us yesterday that today is a pink day and all of us should wear pink. Now, Imagine Naru in pink! kyaaa~! I can't wait to see him. I finished dressing and started to prepare my breakfast, I was half-expecting for a knock on my door but it didn't came so I just went to school alone. I went directly to the arts club booth to help them with their little business, being the second year representative of the club, I'm quite needed there.

It's already 9 o'clock there's still no sign of Naru in pink and then I saw those haughty looking third year students roaming around and then suddenly I knew what happened to Naru.

"Ne,Mari-sempai I'll just go roam around." I called to the president and waved her goodbye.

"Uhh,sure Mai."

I made my way to the gymnasium knowing that the so-called 'jail booth' is located there. The third year and second year officers bring students who didn't follow the school rules in a confined room for a certain time limit. and we all know how stubborn Naru can get, he would never really where a pink after all. I rounded a corner and guess what I saw? It was Naru sitting in the corner with Masako having her little dance in front of him trying to amuse him and then when Naru didn't ever bother looking at her, she went back to flirting beside him. Instead of being angry, (why would I be angry anyway?) I burst out laughing. The disgust on Naru's face was remarkable. Everybody looked at me while I laughed pointing at the odd couple. Naru gave me one of his little smirks, stood up and pushed Masako aside. An officer tried to stop him when he pointed at the clock and when to my direction. I couldn't stop laughing when he glared at me and said.

"Mai, do you want to go to hell?" I laughed even more and said.

"Naru if you just saw how pathetic Masako looked like, oh you'll understand me." We continued to walk toward the building when I saw a booth that made my mouth water.

"Ne, Naru I want the pink,cold,sweet thing that we used to eat when we were young." I looked at him if he could still remember that lame nickname for my favorite ice scramble. He looked around and drag me when he saw the booth. The lady looked at us skeptically and Naru pointed at me.

"Can you give this pig the largest one you have with a lot of milk on top."

"Well thank you but I'm not a pig! I'm just craving for cold things this past few days, you know that I love cold things." the lady handed me the treat and Naru paid for it.

We continued walking when suddenly, Naru said.

"Oh, so that is why you love me." My cheeks fired up and I was speechless. How could the 'cold' Naru say such thing? and then I burst out laughing.

"Naru That was sooooo...ugh, corny!" I left him a bit taken by my response but hey! it's fun making Naru looked like a fool if you'd ever get a chance to do so.

~ahh, Lucky me!

Sorry! I know Its lame!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh gods, I don't even know if I still have readers. I keep on forgetting about this story! I'm so sorry! -_-

A Week of Love Chapter 6

Day 4

Being a catholic school, our school has this so-called 'adopt-a-child' project every year. The project was usually held in time with the festival week so that the children could enjoy it as well. In the 'adopr-a-child' project, the juniors and seniors are required to adopt a child to spend the rest of the day with. Those children are from the public school near our school which we help from time to time. When I was in first year, I used to be a part of a club where choosen students were sent to the public school to teach the young ones about values as well as a brief intoduction of the religion since those are not taught in their school. Last year I was assigned to Grade 1 students, so today I was looking for the Grade 2 sign as we entered the gymnasium where the children are waiting for their nee-chans and nii-chans to come and play with them. I saw the sign that reads 'Grade 2' and pulled Naru immediately there. We were wearing the school's provided t-shirt and a pair of jeans, I brought extra money as well to spend for the kid. When we reached the place I saw the one I was looking for seating attentively as always. He is very cute with his chestnut colored hair just like mine, styled just like how normal kids look like, his eyes are black, so black that if you look at it, you can feel like you are being sucked by it. I used to remember Naru before when we don't get along yet but soon the kid warmed up on me and I saw that he was really adorable and kind-hearted.

"Yani!" I shouted and the rest of the kids looked up and recognized me, they all said their hellos and I greeted them back as well, some stood up and hugged me and some started talking about random things. Naru looked a bit taken back and I went closer to him and whispered.

"I'm good with kids you know."

"Mai nee-chan!" Yani ran to me and I bent down and picked him up, He wrapped his legs on my stomach and kissed my cheeks, Naru almost glared daggers on the poor child when I shot him a warning look and mouthed a 'this is a kid!'

Yani used to be a very naughty kid. Pulling his girl classmate's hair, breaking his seatmate's pencils and other things..the report never ended everytime we visited there. I'm not quite sure as to what exactly happened since he used to call me 'idiot' and I used to call him 'brat' but when the time came to say goodbye, he was already clinging to me promising to be a good boy, and I promising that I will adopt him for the next project.

I came back to reality when Yani pinched my nose, I smiled and put him down, I asked if he's hungry and he eagerly nodded. The three of us went out and headed to the cafeteria. I saw Naru looking far away and I leaned closer and whispered.

"What are you thinking?" He looked at me and shrugged.

"Nothing, just thinking that you would make a good mother." He said then he left to buy some food. I sat down on the corner of the cafeteria along with Yani with thoughts lingering on what Naru just said.

"Mai nee-chan, Naru-nii is scary!" Yani said clutching my hand.

"No, he's not. He may look like scary but he's very kind, you'll like him I'm sure!" I smiled.

"Hontou?" He asked and I nodded, he laughed and entered his own little world.

Naru sat down beside me with three bottles of iced tea and hotdogs in buns. He asked me what were we talking about but I just shrugged him off and continued watching Yani eat.

And soon, true to what I've said, the two immediately hit off after I bought Yani a robot but I did not know how to assemble it, when Yani was on the verge of crying, Naru picked up the toy and assembled it teaching Yani how to do it step by step while smirking at my direction. The played for a while on the graden and I noticed that Naru had a gentle look on his face that I couldn't help snapping pictures of them together. I asked them if we could stop by the Arts club booth so that I could help for a bit and they agreed. when we reached the booth, Yani immediately pulled Naru toward the mini tub full of fishes, which was my projet for the club. I was so entertained that all I did was snap photos of them.

After lunch, Yani asked if we could ride the space rocket. I asked him why did he chose that and he answered.

"Because that's the only ride wherein three people can sit together and I want to sit with the both of you."

The ride started and it was like a train going up and down through bumps in a circular motion. I was seated in the inner side, then Yani and Naru. Soon, the centrifugal force started to pull me towards the center and I was getting a bit frightened because my butt kept on leaving the seat, but then I felt Naru wrapped his arms around Yani, resting his hands on my waist and I was steadied once again. He was looking straight ahead so he did not saw my thankful nod as well as my tomato-red face.

The day was so much fun and we ended it by taking pictures of the three of us together. When it was time to say goodbye, Yani said to Naru.

"Naru-nii, take care of Mai nee-chan, okay?" Naru nodded with a short "Sure." Then, Yani hugged his legs and went to me. I bent down to his level and he thanked me for fulfilling my promise to him. He asked me to close my eyes and when I did, I felt him pecked at my lips. I was so shocked and when I opened my eyes I saw him, his tongue darted out whilst his hands under his eyes and "bleeeh-ed" at Naru. I laughed out loud as Naru glared daggers at him and Yani continued to blow kisses at my direction. Yani still have that naughty side of him!

- Naru and I went home together and he helped me bring the arts club materials assigned to me back in my condo. I asked him to have dinner inside but he refused, instead he remained standing by the door as I lay down the materials, when I'm done I went to him to say goodbye and lock the door as well. When I got closer, he pulled me close to him and kissed me! It lasted only for a few seconds but I felt his soft lips smiling against mine. When he pulled back, he turned around as if to go home and I asked him what was the kiss for.

"Replacing the kid's kiss earlier." He answered with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Next, chapter is already written down, I'll just type it, please wait for it. please tell me if you're still hanging on for this story! :D


	7. Chapter 7

I am extremely pleased by your reviews and I was so giddy all day that I do not know what to do, so what else is there to do than to thank you and offer you another chapter? :D I'm just hoping that I'm making you happy with what I'm writing -_-

Me: sooo hoot-_-

Mai: ye, Lin's quite hot.

Me: Ye, I think so too!

Naru: Mai, are you cheating on me already? *glare*

Me: *Mari-chan's voice* Mai you didn't tell me that you two are going out!

Mai:errr, we aren't, really. But Naru you know that I prefer cold things that hot!

Naru:*snicker*

Ghost Hunt's not mine!

Chapter 7

Day 5

I woke up around 9 in the morning a bit out of myself, seeing that Naru didn't bother to wake me up. I'm relieved of course to have my much awaited long sleep, but it's just weird that he did not come to bother me. 'There's no reason for him to visit you everyday, baka!' I reprimanded myself for acting so pussy. But then forcing me to go to school during festival weeks is one of his favorite past time, or so he says. Either way I got up and went to the bathroom to shower and got dressed. I put on a simple cargo pants and a blue long-sleeved shirt. I check the window and saw that the weather was relatively nice today and it doesn't look too hot, so I just let my hair fall on my shoulders. When I finished eating my breakfast I grabbed my bag and house keys and hopped my way to school, but when I reached the school, I noticed that it looked oddly deserted, then I remembered that today is the last day, and last days are usually boring so many students prefer staying at their homes or going somewhere else. How stupid of me to forget the date! My mind's too clouded for some unknown reason. Yesterday I found myself extremely happy with Naru and Yani. I know I haven't experienced that kind of sensation for so long now. I've been busy trying to fulfill the responsibilities people entrusted to me that sometimes I do forget to be loose and have some fun. But, ther's also a new sensation that I've encountered yesterday, and maybe that was the reason why I was so put out right now. I was so lost in my own little world when suddenly a young man patted my back.

"Oi Mai what are you doing here alone?" Kei-kun looked at me offering a kind, tired smile. I scratched the back of my head foolishly and he burst out laughing when I told him that I've forgotten the day.

"How about you Kei-kun?" I asked.

"Remember our prank to Madoka-sensei? This is the punishment for that." He said gesturing to the boxes of paint he's carrying. I gave him a small smile and he snickered. Madoka-sensei could be a monster at times.

"Did Naru come to school though?" I inquired before he leaves.

"No, he said he'll be staying at home." With that Kei-kun waved his good bye and turned around to return to the building. I walked the other way with a smile on my face.

"Time to say hi to Aunt Luella." Being his house a block away from mine, and us being close friends one would think that I can go to Naru's house on a daily basis. No, no matter how frequent he is at my condo he still rarely let me in their house unless I have a valid reason, And now I have. I hopped cheerily and turned the corner of their street and saw the second house on the street. It was in Western style and it was simple but very elegant, it is also one of the largest house on the street. I saw his dad's car parked in the garage and beside it a motorbike belonging to Gene, meaning Uncle Martin and Gene is in the house. I rang the doorbell and Mrs Shibuya/ Davis answered it, when she learned that it's me, she immediately opened the door and ran to hug me. She pulled me eagerly inside and she called her husband downstairs. Mrs Davis scolded me for not visiting frequently and I told them that Naru won't let me with a cute pout to make it look convincing. Mrs Davis promised me that she will beat Naru into a pulp if he ever disagree to let me in their house. I did a victory dance for that and heard Gene chuckeled and offered to accompany me to Naru's room. We knocked on the door and Naru opened it a few moments later looking extremely annoyed. He was a bit surprised (a bit, basing on the little change on his expression) and Gene was giggling for some reasons. Naru glared at him and pulled me inside the room and slammed the door on Gene's face. He's wearing a navy blue shirt and grey sweatpants, his hair was ruffled so I assumed that he has just woken up. He was looking extremely cute and adorable if not for the glare that he was sending me.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked as he sat on the end of his bed cross legged. I put my hand on my back to prevent it from wandering.

"I was bored in school without you." I asnwered and he snickered.

"You came to school on the last day? What are you, and idiot? Oh yes, I forgot you're an idiot." He mocked me as he picked up a book and opened it.

"But we have something to do there!" I insisted, I hate it when he's mocking me, but still I'm also entertained by seeing him wear different expressions aside from his blank facade. 'No, guys I'm not a masochist, okay?' Naru raised one delicate eyebrow, not bothering to look at my direction.

"What?" I smiled knowing that he will laugh with what I will say next.

"We're gonna ride the Ferris Wheel! I said beaming at him. His eyes widened and he snickered. He almost laughed but he shrugged it off and smirked.

"Fine. Go out, I'll change." He said standing up. I looked at him in wonder.

"I did not ask you to go out when you were at my condo, and now YOU're asking ME to go out?" I asked emphasizing the tone that says that I trusted him even though I'm a girl, and he's a guy yet he's asking me to go out.

"That's because you're careless." He said as he opened the door and pushed me outside, but before he can close the door I shouted.

"But that's because I trust you, you stingy virgin!" I was quite annoyed so I turned around and went downstairs, I saw his parents and Gene laughing softly when they saw me, Gene said.

"You know you're the only one who can say that to Naru and still live to see the sun rise the next day." We all laughed as Naru went down the stairs looking grumpy.

-

When we reached the Ferris Wheel there are a lot of couples on the cue line. while waiting I saw people smiling at me and Naru, I don't understand why so I ignored it. I was excited to ride it so I didn't really care. When our turn came, we sat comfortable across each other inside. I like high places because I can see so much when I'm high. "Ahh Naru look, that's my condo! On the next street there's your house!" I was enjoying myself so much and when I looked at Naru I saw him looking at the window with a pleased look on his face. I'm relieved that he's enjoying himself as well. When we went down, I saw Mari-chan and her boyfirend on the line. She looked shocked when she saw me and Naru went down from the ride and she went towards me.

"Mai, you didn't tell me that you two are going out!" she said.

"Eh? We're not! Why did you say so?" I asked confused, she look shocked and sighed.

"Don't tell me Mai that you do not know the legend?" I asked her what legend getting curious and nervous as well.

"That when you ride a Ferris Wheel with a guy, he will be with you forever." She said. She returned to her boyfriend when she saw that it was their turn already as she waved goodbye to me smiling.

I turned back to Naru and asked.

"Did you know that?" He smiled a bit as we started walking back.

"I've heard of it." He answered with a very pleased look on his face.

_He knew it? _

I LOVE THIS GHOST HUNT FANDOOOOOOOM!

Thank you to those who're still hanging with this not-so good story! How long has it been 2 or 3 years? Golly, I'm sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

A Week of Love

A/N: Yoda! I'm back! I can't believe it!It's almost finished! Just another chapter and this will become a closed story! It lasted for about 2 years? I apologize to my readers! I got stuck up, forgot the plot, got attracted to other things..yes, those kind of excuses XD but still thank you for reading this! Whether you've just recently started reading this or you've been here since the start (with my horrible grammar and spelling)-they still are horrible though XD thank you! Writing GH fanfics is my first experience where people would praise me even though my work is not that good. You guys brought out the best in me, thank you! And for that, I will post a one-shot gift for you guys! Please tell me your names, and I'll dedicate it to you! (Though it was super-angsty I warn you XD)

On with the story!

**Chapter 8**

Last Night - 11 PM

I feel sticky and heavy, as if someone was pinning me deeper in the bed. What was that, a vulgar? I wanted so badly to open my eyes but I can't. Willing my last strength to prop my elbows on the mattress, I slowly and painfully opened my eyes. I weaved a sigh of relief when I saw no one but I can't be that sure because all I can see are haze and I feel so dizzy that I might pass out any second again..

**Day 6 - 9 AM**

...and I did passed out. I woke up once again with my phone ringing violently on my bedside table. I groaned and slowly tried to locate the phone without opening my eyes. My head feels like there's 40 pounds of rock seating calmly on it, then I reached for my phone, pressed the answer button still not opening my eyes and answered slowly, voice cracking.

"H-hello?" I croaked. I was waiting for the voice to laugh but silence answered me. I tried to speak again thinking that the person didn't hear me earlier but a familiar voice cut me.

"What's wrong?" It was Naru. He sounded a bit annoyed, I do not know the reason but a hint of concern was evident on his voice as well which made me a little bit better.

"I'm not sure..." I answered. True I was thinking of checking my temperature last night but then I passed out-or was I? I wasn't entirely sure what happened last night.

"I'm coming over." Naru said his tone a bit colder than usual.

"Bu-" My protest was cut down when he hung up the phone. I inwardly groan, now what am I supposed to do I was wearing very thin clothing since it felt really hot last night that I removed some of my clothes. I was about to stand up to get dressed but my head feels like I'm floating to inched up. I laid down again muttering a '10 minutes' to no one and closed my eyes.

**3 PM**

I'm feeling quite better now, or maybe that was all a dream? I can hear footstep on the kitchen but that was quite impossible so maybe I'm dreaming right now. If this is a dream, I would like this to last a little bit longer for I feel a little better here than the real life. The weight in my head seemed to be lessened by 30 pounds so it already feels normal, just like how I feel when I wear my hair in a high ponytail. I heard the ruckus in the kitchen repeated and I groaned inwardly, what was that? I don't even have any pet to begin with. I opened my eyes, a bit easier than the last time I opened my eyes and I saw a silhoutte of a man in front of me. I tried to clear my vision and soon saw a man dressed in black looking blankly at me. I blinked again. Once. Twice. Thrice. My next blink was interrupted when he sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Mai..I know I'm handsome and all, but you don't need to stare at me forever." Naru gave his half-grin-half-smirk. I tried to laugh but it ended as an unearthly sound when the pain on my head shot up.

"Here." He helped me sat up and propped several pillows on the head board. I almost laughed again if not for my aching head when grabbed the pink fluffy pillow and raised his eyebrows at me.

"You really have bad taste, you know. " He smirked and he shoved me a bowl of a steaming hot soup. I grabbed the spoon and tried to lift it up to the bowl but my hand was still shaking a bit. I tried to concentrate and I did manage to make it a few times until I hear a somewhat restrained laughter. I looked up and saw Naru actually LAUGHING! Can anyone believe that! I need a proof.. If only I could run and grab the camera..

"You're pretty useless when you're sick huh? The next student council president likes to over work herself while eating cold things and as proven-useless when sick. You need a pretty good vice president I must say." I wanted to kick him out but his next move shocked me. He sat on the chair beside my bed that I didn't noticed-nor remember putting there. He grabbed the spoon and scooped the liquid and put it in front of me.

"Open up." He said gently so I complied. It lasted a few minutes until I told him that I could not take any more food inside or I might vomit. He disappeared for a while and returned with a few pills and a bottle of water. I looked up at him and remembered that he called earlier.

"Why did you call earlier, Naru?" He grimaced at my question and handed me the pills.

"You have a meeting for the student council today remember? Madoka-sensei couldn't reach you on your phone so she called me. I already told her that you're sick" He added immediately when he saw the worry on my face. I smiled at him and leaned back against the pillows. He sat beside me tinkering on my things on the bedside drawer and brought out my camera. He scanned the pictures and I remembered his pictures with Yani.

"Ne, Naru can you turn on the TV and the DVD?" I asked. He stood up leaving the camera behind and I reached for it and tucked it under my pillows. He opened the TV and the DVD and was about to look for a good movie to watch when the DVD played its last memory. I remembered watching the Pride and Prejudice last week but was not able to finish it. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised and I smiled at him and motioned him to sit beside me. I noticed him wearing a plain black shirt and a pants. I was wondering if he's cold..

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him. He shrugged turning his attention to the television. I moved to the side of the bed and pulled a few pillows on my back and put it beside me, then I motioned for him to sit beside me on the bed where he could be wrapped in the blanket as well. He stood up and went beside me. we watched quietly and I was getting sleepy. I was still feeling cold and he noticed it so he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. I was about to fall asleep when my favorite part of the movie appeared.

"Miss Elizabeth, I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no more,this past months had been a torment...I love you..most ardently." I recited along with Mr. Darcy. I was giggling at my foolishness when I heard Naru whispered oh-so quietly the lines that went like "I love you too." I cannot be sure if I heard it clearly, I was still feeling a bit fuzzy after all.

"What?" I asked just to be sure. He looked at me a bit looking like a bit torn and then he shrugged and that's when he decided to tease me.

"You looked..quite seductive earlier, with your thin clothes and all plus you're sweaty and murmuring incoherent words, though I've heard my name quite a number of times." He said looking blankly at the TV screen as much as possible. I blushed deeply and checked my clothes. It's different! Don't tell me..I check my underwear and it's different as well! I looked slowly at Naru and I saw his lips perked up a bit.

"..NARUUU!" I shouted at him, my face so red. I grabbed his sleves and started shaking him. If I could have been stronger, I would have struggled him to death by now.

"It was your land lady!" He said and I looked at him for a few seconds without properly understanding what he said.

"It was your land lady who changed your clothes, I went out to but the ingredients for the soup then she's also the one who let me in your room when I told her that you're not opening your door and that you sounded dying on the phone earlier. She's such a worrywart." He said. I was quite for a few minutes thanking whoever is up there for my land lady and for Naru as well. Silly me,of course Naru wouldn't do something like that. He knew that I would be mad. No matter how close we are, we value each other's privacy.

"You're a worrywart too, you know." I started to tease him back.

"I'm coming over." I mimicked in a deep voice then laughed heartily. He looked at me skeptically and stood up.

"Since you can now shout that loud and almost struggle me to death and tease me like that, then I'm guessing that you're already fine. For a small girl like you, you recover fast." He said a bit amused. I smiled at him as he started gathering his things.

"That's because I have a very reliable person to help me with. Thank you." I said smiling gratefully at him. He looked at me and shrugged a bit before opening the door.

"Sleep early. I'm gonna ask for the payment tomorrow. make sure you can work as hard as you can." Then he closed the door.

(A/N: Sorry I'm not sure aboout the lines of the movie anymore it's been so long since I last watched it, If it's the book then I can write it fully. XD)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Classes will start in technically few hours from now and I'm glad I managed to finish this. I'm thankful for all of you guys! and please leave a review so that I can feel your presence because every single reader makes me really happy. This is your chance to say whatever you want about the story and me. If you have some requests or complaints I'm opening myself out to them.

I don't own Ghost Hunt

A Week of Love Chapter 9

Day 7

_Am I still dreaming..or is there really someone knocking on my door at 4AM on a SUNDAY nonetheless?_

Or maybe I'm still sick and hallucinating?

But I remember getting better last night and sending off Naru with a smile...

Who could it be? A vulgar? A ghost? A very early mailman?

Whooooo?

"Gomen ne Naru!" I apologized as I nursed the swelling wrist of Naru while he glared back at me.

"For someone who has just gotten better, you hit pretty hard." Naru mumbled as I went to the bathroom to get him some pain killers.

"I said I'm sorry! It's partly your fault Naru! Why would you go to a lady's house at this hour? besides this place doesn't have a peephole so I couldn't have known that it was you!" I reasoned out as I went back to him and handed the pills. I checked his wrist again-which he used to protect his head when I hit him with a baseball bat, good thing the swelling has nearly gone and it didn't looked like it is something serious so when we both settled down I asked him what he wanted at this hour.

"Since you're wide awake now, and I don't need to threathen you out of your bed..we better get going now." He answered.

"Where are we going? What should I wear? How would we get there?" I asked again, pissed when Naru wouldn't give me a good answer.

"Answer me Naru! I swear you would not be able to pull me out of this room if you don't tell me properly where we're going!" I threathen and 'hmped' and look away with arms across my chest.

"I will not tell you where we are going but wear something comfortable, something to match a rubber shoes and we will be using Gene's motorbike. Happy now, Miss grumpy-on-mornings-and-hitting-lady?" Naru answered while he walked away towards the kitchen to make something while I'm dressing up. I still have no idea to what are we going to do, so I have no idea what to wear as well. Naru was wearing a demin pants and a simple blach shirt paired with his black sneakers. I went to my cabinet and looked for 'comfortable clothes' and pulled out an off-shoulder blouse that fits on the waist area and a black leggings and my running shoes. I tied my hair on a high ponytail and put my clear contacts on. When I went to the kitchen I saw a toast bread with butter and bacon and eggs. My mouth watered when I realized that I wasn't able to eat properly yesterday since my appetite was off. After breakfast we went out and rode the motorbike. The road was clear and Naru drove fast so I wrapped my arms around his stomach and leaned my head on his back feeling the sleep trying to overpower me once more. We stopped on a park on the other side of the town where people usually went to do their morning exercise. I was glad to see a lot of people up so early in the morning running with a smile on their faces. All sorts of people were around. The older ones, the pregnant mothers walking to help them with their pregnancy, those weight conscious teenage girls and others are together with their family walking simply to spend their time together. Mai looked back at Naru and saw him walking towards the group of the elders and greeted some of them. They all looked at him with pure delight and I went nearer, curious as to what could they be talking about.

"My, Boy! You grow up too fast! It's been a while since you went here!" One grandmother mused.

"You've grown handsome! I looked just like you back then!" One grandfather said and everybody erupted to laughter. I giggled and caught their attention.

"My, my Naru is this your girlfriend? Such a beauty!" The grandmother said, moving closer to me. I smiled and greeted everyone a good morning and when I'm about to deny that I'm not his girlfriend, Naru talked.

"She's very smart too, Cecile Oba-sama." Naru offered to the older lady and I couldn't believe my ears! Did Naru just...complimented me? And did not deny that I'm his girl? I smiled when everyone praised me and I looked at Naru with eyebrows furrowed and Naru just smirked. Naru almost laughed when the elders invited me to join them with their routine and I couldn't find the courage to turn down their request so I eagerly complied. I asked Cecile Oba-sama why they did not invite Naru as I watched Naru making his way to sit on one of the park bench.

"Ma, He never agreed no matter how much we tried to convince him.." She stopped for a while looking at me curioisly.

"..but maybe you could convince him?" She tried. I grinned and nodded and she grinned back. I ran back to Naru and pulled him back with me. While we're walking back I asked him how did he knew those elders and he said that Gene and him used to went there when they were younger. The elders were shocked when they saw Naru walking back with me.

"Iyaaaa~ my boy! Who would have thought that you would be so soft to a girl!" They all giggled and the music started. I was laughing the whole time while teasing Naru who's just standing there like a statue while everyone followed the exercise.

After the routine and the elders went back to their respective houses to start their day. Naru and I walked around the park while he told me that most of those elders are executives from famous companies. I jawdropped. They were so polite and kind and they were willing to joke around with us and they were so great that they could manage big companies...wow. We watched the sun slowly rise from the park bench and the beauty of the sunlight passing through the high skyscrappers was so breath taking that I've decided that waking up and watching the sun rise with Naru today was worth it. I feel so peaceful that I slowly closed my eyes and leaned to Naru for supprort as I slipped through unconsciousness and mumbled something I didn't mean before I finally black out.

"What am I to you, Naru?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

I woke up and checked my wrist watch, it says 7AM I looked at Naru who was sitting beside me and saw him dozing off quitely as well. I slowly stood up, careful not to wake him and went to the vending machine to buy us coffee. I went back to him and saw him rubbing his eyes. And I giggled because he's just so cute that I wanted to see him like that every single day of my life. _What's with that thought?_ I stopped and looked at him eyes wide. Do I...love him?

"Oi, are you okay?" He asked then I snapped back to reality. I took a step back from him and he looked at me with emotions seeping from his eyes. Was that hurt? Why would I hurt him when I'm the one who is supposed to be hurt here not knowing my position in his life. This sucks I know having feelings for my friend will be bad. It destroys relationships. I've read too much about that already but why can't I help it?

"No nothing." I answered and handed him the can of coffee.

"That doesn't look nothing to me..." He prodded. "..something is wrong." He said.

"Yes, something is wrong and I don't know what is it Naru. Nevermind let's just get going." I lied as I stand up and walked back to Gene's motorbike. I hate it that the atmosphere became like this. I wanted the peaceful one back but I couldn't hide my emotions. I've been doing that since my parents passed away but I don't know why I couldn't keep this one.

"I will make it clear in time Mai, please wait." I heard Naru whispered. I could have missed it if not for the fact that the park doesn't emit too much noise. I spun around and look at him and saw him looking forlorn. I smiled at his sincerity and walked back to him reaching his face as I touch his cheeks gently.

"I can wait Naru, if time is what you need." He smiled back at me and everything went back to normal. We went home when we decided that spending the rest of the day inside my condo together watching movies would be better than tiring ourselves going somewhere else. That seems reasonable enough since we remembered that I was being delusional from high fever yesterday and making me sick on a Sunday wouldn't do me good since tomorrow is the student council's election. We rented 4 movies from the movie rental shop and went on a quick shopping for foods and drinks. We also stopped by my parents grave since it's near the area and offered flowers and prayers. I talked to them quietly about Naru and how he's been a constant part of my life that I don't want to make the wrong decision.

After we took turns in making lunch and dinner and after we finished the rest of the movies, Naru invited me to go outside again. This time holding my hands as we walked near the children's park near our school. We sat on the swings and he looked at the stars which are miraculously present today (which you could hardly see in Tokyo by now). I looked up as well and was drawn by the beauty of it. I pinpoint and traced the visible constellations and sang a slow melody and let the wind carry the song around the quiet park.

"I'm sorry for taking too long to say it. I know we both understand each other well and I thought that words aren't needed anymore. Gene always reprimanded me for that. You know that I don't use words to express what I feel but I realized that I've been hurting you for so long now. I'm always happy and contented when I'm with you so I didn't notice the blank stares that you sometimes wore... I love you Mai, as cheesy as it may sound I do..for so long now, I can't even remember when it started but you've been a constant part of my life and I don't want you out of it. I don't think I could manage..." He trailed of and I looked at him with utter surprise on my face. The words that I've been longing to hear for so long finally came out of his mouth...I feel so happy that everything finally fell to its proper place. I could almost hear the click when the pieces fitted its proper places. I let out a few giggle and looked at him with eyes so full of love.

"I love you too Naru." I replied. He smiled at me and whispered 'I know' as he stood up and made his way in front of me. He leaned down and I looked up to him with a gentle smile on my face. He whispered those three words one more time and closed the distance between us.

Omake:

"But I pity Masako.." I whispered that Monday afternoon as we walked home.

"If you pity her so much then you could just simply hand her the position." Naru answered, challenging me.

"Naru! But this is her biggest loss on me you know..I'll make sure not to attend the same University as her in the future to avoid future conflicts." I whispered to myself when suddenly Naru pulled me closer.

"That's not her biggest loss.." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Me. I'm your biggest victory against her." He smmirked. I laughed and shook my head as we continued walking.

"True."

DONE! Thank you for sticking with the not-so-good-and-irresponsible me! I hope next time you would read my stories too!

Narukietyam.


End file.
